


Then There was You

by Schuneko



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 19,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an A/U high school for mythical creatures. Jack is an Alpha werewolf, Ianto is a rare kind of shape shifter and an Omega who falls in with the wrong club. Can Jack bring him to the right one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School Polotics

Sunny, it was bright and sunny, birds chirping, and clouds puffy, he wanted to punch something. You would think a club leader and Alpha would have it all. Jack glared at the sun behind his shades, chewing on his tooth pick idly. He always felt tense around this time, gotta mate, need a mate. Jeez he was only 19, too young for that shit, sure he'd take random sex anytime and he did, oh yeah he did, but mating? No way man.

"Jack, stop pacing, it's making me dizzy mate." Owen, Hub's resident wraith and a beta, groused.

"Sorry, you know I get this way." Jack, Hub's leader and alpha, also a werewolf sighed slumping into a chair with a huff.

"Suppressants not working?" Tosh, a vampire and another beta asked as she sipped her blood alternative for lunch.

"No they are, I just, still feel…twitchy."

"Corr like they fuckin own the place, God makes me sick." Owen grumbled as a rival club walked in with their heads held high, turned up noses. All of them from wealthy families, always wearing the best clothes.

"Who's that!?" Jack asked, lowering his glasses as the loveliest scent washed past his nose. His heart sped up and his mouth grew dry. Visions of the younger boy's lips attached to his cock started running through his head. Then he noticed the collar and what the fuck?! A leash!?

Ianto, a Chameleon; rarest of shape shifters and an omega, shuffled along with his head down, the black and silver collar visible above his t-shirt. Bogged down with everyone's bags, he felt like a pack mule. They had promised protection in return for his 'services'. If only he'd realized what that meant, if only Jack had found him first and not, her.

Lisa Hallett, a siren, alpha and all around bitch, tugged on the 'pet' of Tower One's, leash. "Keep up freak." She sneered, not even looking back.

"Yes, mam, sorry mam." Jones replied quietly, trying to keep his pace. He deserved this lot in life, a waste of space like all omegas. Alphas had every right to use him this way. Not allowed to sit on a chair, he knelt on the hard floor eating his meager lunch from a bowl like a dog, while Tower One got food from the Campus Café and sipped sparkling water. He even slept most nights on a blanket next to Lisa's bed in the dorms. He looked up to see a rival alpha, Jack watching him with a look of undisguised lust and at the same time horror. Ianto ducked his head back down, mistaking the other Alpha's look. He shouldn't have looked up and all he could think of now, was when he'd be 'loaned' out again, or the next 'party' he'd be the favor for.

~TTwY~

Jack pulled out his phone and tapped out a text to his shall we say, spy…

Tower One's Party, I want in !-Captain

Not a problem -Trickster

To be continued…


	2. First Taste Is Always Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Chapter! I hope you are enjoying.

The lights in Galifrey changed and swirled with the beat, he actually felt mildly ok gyrating his hips apart from, but still with Lisa on the dance floor. He wore black leather pants and a silk button down in blood red. Ianto often thought it looked like Yvonne had drenched him in her food, so she could lick it off again. Still it felt nice, even if the clothes weren't his, Tower One owned everything he was.

"Go get us drinks freak, I'm thirsty." Lisa barked out, flouncing off the floor as the song changed.

Ianto sighed and traipsed off to the bar. Crashing to the floor as he ran right into Jack. "Ow…" Jones muttered, before looking up then right back down again as he knelt. "Sorry sir."

"It's Jack, Jack Harkness and your name is? Or do I just call you gorgeous?" Harkness chuckled and watched Jones blush as he helped him up.

"Ianto Jones, sir."

"Can you just call me Jack?"

"You aren't an Alpha, sir?"

"I can see were going to have a problem here." Jack smirked his teeth gleaming and yet he ached to dominate Ianto's submissiveness.

"First taste is free, Jackie boy, but you'll have to pay for the second." Harold Saxon, another alpha werewolf and leader of Tower One purred, yanking Jones back by the shoulder and the younger boy cowered, looking resigned to his fate as Saxon's whore, just waiting to be 'pimped' out to Jack.

And oh Harkness wanted that taste, he so wanted it. Take Ianto to the men's and show him what doggy style really meant Ow-ow-ow-owoooo! Then he saw Jones's eyes, those clear blue, big, and beautiful eyes, clouded with fear, pain, and God knew what else. He couldn't do it, he waived Saxon off with a 'no thanks'.

"Are you sure? He's got such perfect lips and a talented tongue, just made to suck cock and that sweet little arse...so tight, right freak?"

"Y-yes, Master Saxon."

It was so meek and quiet, Jack barely heard it and he tried not to cringe. "And be indebted to you? I admit he's insanely hot, but I'll pass."

"Pity, your loss." Saxon shrugged and turned to the omega. "Go, Lisa wants you."

"Yes, master Saxon."

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

Jack stopped at the sound coming from a handicapped stall in the only rest room Galifrey had. Moans, sighs, and was that a 'God yes!' he heard? He decided not to alert them and silently crept closer. The scene in the stall nearly made him cry out in shock.

There was a pale body, obviously Ianto, having sex with two women. Lisa, riding his cock with confidence and an unknown Welshwomen straddling his face, his tongue obviously working wonders in the folds of her wet pussy, judging by her expression. This women held Jones's arms above his head, not allowing him any leverage or control.

He hid in another stall, while they finished, listening to them agree, that even for a freak, he was good. When the women had left, Jack emerged, unfortunately just in time to witness Ianto crawl to the toilet and throw up whatever his last meal had been while quietly sobbing. Then he got up, flushed, rinsed his mouth in the sink, and with a, "sorry you had to see all that, sir." He changed to a beautiful rainbow colored humming bird and flew out a small gap in the window.


	3. Hart of the Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chap, but hope you still like :)

A week of watching the younger boy simply ‘exist’ through his classes, had Jack distracted. Watching Tower One use and abuse the Chameleon was almost more than he could take. Tosh found it sad and Owen continued to rage at their delusions of power over Torchwood High. 

One more accidental glimpse of Jones’s ‘services’ nearly had him apoplectic with rage. He was supposed to meet his spy, what he walked in on was John Hart, a regular brand of shape shifter and a beta, siting at the teacher’s desk with his head thrown back, moaning lewdly as Ianto swallowed his cock with forced enthusiasm. Jack’s jaw dropped open then snapped shut and he growled. 

Jones stilled and John’s hand twisted painfully in the Chameleon’s hair. “Don’t stop, freak!”

Jack was helpless to look away as tears leaked from blue eyes and John started to more actively fuck the offered mouth, instead. “Be with you in…oh god yes, fuck!” John cried as he spilled down Ianto’s punished throat. Jones grimaced, but as Hart was watching, he had no choice, other than swallowing the smarmy man’s cum. Master Saxon wanted John ‘in his pocket’, what better way than offering up Tower One’s whore, free of charge? He had made himself as small as he could when he left out the other door and only when the beta had let him go. Ianto Hoped he had done a satisfactory job. There would be consequences if he hadn’t… 

Hart closed up his pants and sat back, crossing his legs up on the desk. “So Jackie, what’s up?”

Jack hauled him up and slammed him to the wall. “Give me one good reason not to beat you bloody…” Harkness snarled, his eyes flashing and his teeth sharpening into gleaming fangs. 

“Ooh Jackie don’t tell me it’s that freak piece of eye candy you’re after.” John laughed, holding onto the werewolf’s arms. “Although he is a good fuck…I can’t really blame you. Sooo eager to please, that one.” Hart goaded and Jack growled, slamming John back more forcefully. 

“Still not hearing a reason.” The Alpha spat, starting to lose patience. 

“I did get you into the T1 end of the year blow out, but if you’d rather I can refuse the ticket and you can beat me all you want.” John offered and Jack snarled, but let Hart down. The beta straightened his clothes and grinned. “Better Jackie boy and I must say, you’re lucky to be going, the party favors are simply delicious." The blond purred and the werewolf grimaced, unsure if the beta meant drugs or something even worse. 

Only 2 weeks to go, he could do this, he hoped…


	4. The Truth in Dreams

It was nearly dark and Jack was trotting around in wolf form. The light of a silvery moon guiding his path through the courtyard. He was sniffing grass and flowers alike, reveling in his freedom when he heard it, the lonely call of another wolf to its mother Goddess and his padding feet started a canter towards the sound. There perched on an open bluff was the most striking site. Fur almost gleaming white, a stark contrast to his own inky black coat. This other creature looked back at him with sad, clear blue eyes and got up to pad away.

"Wait!" Jack barked and it really came out as a bark.

The other wolf hesitated then started to move faster and when Jack gave chase the white wolf grinned as only a wolf could. The alpha realized the game and howled with joy as they ran through a resulting meadow, Jack snapping playfully at white scruff any time he was close enough. They rolled and played, all growling and biting with no real harm meant. They tired themselves out, running and jumping, till they came to rest at a stream. The white wolf dived in, shifting from a wolf to a fish, in his arc out of the water he shifted again and came to rest in his previous form. Bowing his head for Jack to scent and lick, rolling over and exposing his soft belly in a show of submission.

Jack barked and sniffed at the air, the other's wanton arousal and lust clouded his senses. Making him giddy with want, himself. He snarled his dominance and his companion whined, rolling back again and turning to offer all he was. The alpha in him rejoiced, at last a mate. A true mate! Jack mounted his intended, the white wolf whined in pleasure as Jack breached then moved in him, grunting and growling and pushing, harder, harder. Mating in the most animalistic way, both barking and howling as their finish hit.

But when they were done no mark was given, did Jack not want him as a mate? Was this feeling wrong? Was he really everything his tad had said?

The smaller wolf under him gave a low whimper bourn of the rejection as Jack moved away. Tears of sadness leaked from the white wolf's eyes as it realized the inevitable truth, it was only there to be used. Hanging its head, it slinked off to another pack, cowering as this pack's leader snapped and snarled at it when it passed.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

Jack woke, drenched in sweat with a hard on he felt loath to take care of. How could he treat his mate like that? And he knew then, that it was fated, the vision, what it meant, and this White wolf was indeed his true mate! Not only that, he was almost positive who this other wolf was.

...


	5. Under Your Spell

Spring Fling, what a joke. He didn't feel all that springy, but he bet he could fling someone pretty far if he wanted. T1's party was just days away and he was feeling antsy trying to come up with a way to get Ianto out, what did they have on him that kept him anyway? Wait…wasn't that bitch Lisa a siren? Was it that simple?

He was keeping busy dancing with Tosh while Owen was getting them drinks. His friend looked amazing in the plum gown, hair done up in sparkles and ringlets. Jack wished Owen would just get over himself and ask her out already. The song ended, the wraith returned and he was left alone with his glass of punch.

His eyes slid over the dance floor, just past there were shadows moving under the bleachers, but no one else seemed to notice. Something told him he wouldn't like what he was about to see and yet he couldn't stop himself from going. This had to be some kind of record or curse. He caught Ianto in the middle of forced sex yet again.

Leaned back against the wall was Harold Saxon, Lisa had her lips wrapped around his erection while Ianto lapped at her pussy and let that women from the club ride his ringed cock. Said woman, a siren, alpha, Gwen the werewolf thought her name was. She was fiddling with a remote and every time she would hit a button Jones would shiver and buck his hips a little harder making the other siren moan. A vibrating plug perhaps, Jack felt bad for the Omega, all that stimulation and no hope of release. The chameleon's eyes were glassy, like he was drugged, under a siren or two's spell he imagined.

Shaking himself from his stupor Jack turned before they realized he was there. Now, even more than before he was convinced Lisa and this Gwen were behind Ianto's resigned, but complacent servitude. Saxon may be their leader, but it was the sirens who had control. Unfortunately this fact would made the task of getting Jones out even harder.

~TTwY~

"So much stress for a piece of tail…you know I want to stick it to the T1's just as bad as you do, but really Jack?" Owen marveled over his lunch as he watched the werewolf's eyes flit to Ianto, licking out his bowl like a good dog, for the third time.

"He's my mate."

"He's whuht?"

"I said, he's my mate. Did I stutter?" Jack fairly snarled, ripping into his sandwich like a fresh kill, not that he did that sort of thing…much.

"Christ Harkness have you gone barmy?"

"They humiliate him, loan him out like a thing, they're hurting my mate Owen." The alpha all but whined.

"Ok, alright, we'll...we'll think of something..." Owen sighed, man Jack had it bad.

Harkness's eyes drifted to the T1's table again when he noticed a tiny black remote being passed between Lisa and Gwen. The latter of which caught his eyes, licked her lips and pressed a button, Ianto tensed and let out a near silent moan. Saxon grinned, giving Jack a look as well. Harkness narrowed his eyes and snarled, did they know, was that why they were doing this? Were those 'accidental' walk in's really an accident or staged? And if so...oh God poor Ianto...


	6. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of Gwen bashing, luv Eve Myles, but I never liked Gwen

Jack coiffed his hair and looked himself over. The cargo shorts and stylized button down would have to do. Just what he was walking into he wasn't sure, but he had a plan. There must be something he could use against the T1's. With Tosh's computer prowess and Owen's cunning on his side he knew the rival club would have no choice, but to let Ianto go.

All he had to do was find a way to let Owen in then Tosh could remote hack the computer the wraith would get the data, there had to be something to use. As he got closer to the Mansion sized frat house, he could hear the music pounding out and John waiting for him on the walk. "What do you want Hart?"

"You're my plus one…don't be so upset Jackie boy, I got you in as promised."

Harkness growled, but agreed to take the beta's arm, at least till they got into the place. He looked around, took note of everyone there and left John at the first chance he had. "Oh Jack, I recommend putting your name in for the drawing." Hart winked as he walked off in the other direction.

Getting his friends in seemed to go off without a hitch were the T1's even at their own party? He wondered as he saw Owen leave out a window in his 'ghost' form. Jack didn't see Ianto among them when their hosts deigned to show up and that irked him. Saxon had started to call winners for that contest and when he called Jack's name the werewolf was confused, did he put his name in?

Harold frowned and John snickered and smiled at Jack. Saxon's grin turned evil just as quick. "Suite 20, do enjoy Harkness." He purred, handing Jack an envelope.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

Entering the hotel suite he stopped, first thing he did was hide a device that would mess up any CCTV they had recording what went on here. He noticed there was a four poster and thick black silk ropes, leading to the head board. Looking up when Gwen walked in from the adjoining en-suit wearing an extremely tight black dress that flared at the way too short skirt. "Jack, come to finally see how good we can be together." Gwen cooed, running her fingers down her body.

"Lady, you must be insane if you think my dick is going anywhere near your cunt." Jack snorted, his hackles rising.

"Pity, but I was talking about merging our clubs of course."

"Another thing that's never gonna happen."

"At least have dinner with me before you decide…"

~TTwY~

He wasn't sure how she talked him into it, but the lovely smell of the rare steak was just too much to ignore. Each bite and every sip of wine, her smile grew. By the time he realized the game it was too late. He fell from his seat. "What did you do to me you bitch?" Jack snarled, his blood felt like it boiled in his veins and he started to pant.

She smiled cruelly, hitched her skirt up to reveal barely there lace knickers and spread her legs. "Mating directive, Sirens were dying out, we needed a boost apparently and my family has stores of it." Gwen purred as Jack tried to fight, but she smelled soo good.

Yet there was something else, his true mate, he smelled that sweet lust and need. He shook his head trying to fight it off as long as he could, gods his cock was so hard. Harkness stood and Gwen gasped at his strength. His hand around her neck, he propelled her to the wall. "I will never, get that, never fuck you. Even if you had the last pussy or cock squeezing hole on earth…get out!"

"Fine! Enjoy raping your precious omega…this isn't over!" Gwen crowed, when he let her go and she scrabbled from the room. He locked the door to be sure and looked around. No Ianto…the bed! He flung the covers back and gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I am evil for leaving it there yes?
> 
> Tell you what, I did it so I could give you more smut next chap. ^^ I hope you wont hate me too much...
> 
> Reviews get you the goods faster so... tell me, what does Jack see? Obvious who but maybe Gwen is playing with him, maybe not...
> 
> LUV YA'S


	7. And it Feels Just oh So Wasted on Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much all Janto smut, but that's cool right ^^
> 
> Actual plot will make an appearance next chapter, for now totally NSFW!
> 
> ENJOY!

"Fine! Enjoy raping your precious omega…this isn't over!" Gwen crowed, when he let her go and she scrabbled from the room. He locked the door to be sure and looked around. No Ianto…the bed! He flung the covers back and gasped.

There he was, plug in his glistening hole. Ring around his cock, ball gagged, and blind folded, he was restrained, stretched out arse up and wiggling. The chameleon could smell Jack's drug induced heat and was practically humping the sheets, in effort to get relief. The alpha snarled when the scent of the younger man's rut, hit his nostrils, like a brick wall to his face. "Gods Ianto I can't hold it."

Ianto, with an impressive effort worked out the gag. "Please sir please, need it soo bad." He begged, nearly panting with the drug forced lust, but the werewolf could sense an actual want that wasn't due to drugs. Did he even know who he was, past an alpha? Showed how much the younger man wanted out of Gwen, Lisa, and Saxon's rule.

"Want my cock do you?" Jack teased.

"Oh yes sir, knot me please."

"Don't plan on seeing more than this room for a few days." Jack snorted, tearing at his clothes to get them off. Ianto's arse was sashaying its invitation. He had just enough restraint to gently remove the plug, groaning at the wet and quivering hole it left. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Harkness growled, mounting that perfect arse, fitting his dick smoothly into his intended mate. Ianto gasped and arched back. Jack's pace was that of a rabid animal and oh so brutal. Yet, still so good, his grip on the omega's hips surely bruising the pale skin. His own hips snapped and bucked, reaming Ianto's hole and driving into his prostate with each harsh thrust.

The alpha, in his haste had forgotten to remove the cock ring from his younger lover's hard and pulsing member. Jones mewled, whimpered with need as Harkness pounded into him relentlessly. He was sure he probably could have cum twice now, but he was ringed and restricted. The omega knew it was his alpha's choice, as were all things, at least that was what his dad had told him. All he could do was beg and hope. "Pl-please s-sir pl-please." Ianto gasped out as Jack's hot cum filled him, forcing his body further towards over-sensitization and near delirium.

The alpha thrust through his orgasm and due to the drugs raging through his system, his dick stayed hard. There was give in the ropes and the werewolf maneuvered till his back rested at the head board. Ianto, still impaled on the alpha's substantial cock and pulled so he was held with his back to Jack's chest. He realized his bid for freedom of orgasm hadn't been acknowledged or perhaps, even heard and he tried not to whimper again as he hung his head. He should have known, his possible mate, no matter how true, was still an alpha. Omegas were only headed when it suited their dominants.

"Ianto? Hey gorgeous what's wrong." Jack asked, slowing his thrusts just enough.

"I-it's n-nothing sir." Jones moaned, his skin burned with want, maybe this was how he was supposed to be as his intended licked the sweat from his neck and continued to hit his prostate with the unhurried slide of his cock.

When Jack went to pump Ianto's dick, the chameleon whined. "Oh geez I'm sorry, wondered why you didn't cum." Harkness mused, tossing the ring aside then he shifted seamlessly back to his alpha and as he fisted Ianto's length and canted his hips hard, he purred. "You're gonna cum for me this time you got that?"

"Y-yes sir." The omega agreed letting out a long moan as Jack picked up his pace and licked around his intended mate's neck again. It only took what seemed like seconds and… "Oh please sir please…gonna cum…oh! Oh! Fuuuuck!" Ianto fairly screamed as his cum shot over Jack's fist. The werewolf pretty much howled his release almost giving in and marking the omega as his.

At least this was sex he wanted and not forced into. Though it still left him with the feeling of being used, was he doomed to a life of Lisa and Gwen's cold, unfeeling hands, and Saxon's rule? If this was his one chance with a partner of his choosing, he better enjoy it. He didn't mean to, but a sad sigh escaped.

His dick didn't seem to be able to calm down. One more round maybe and then they could rest, he hoped. Not that he minded, but Ianto looked like he was ready to crash and burn. The younger man also looked resigned and determined to serve the alpha all night if it was required. Holding the ropes, Jack forced the omega's body into an arch. "Want to mark you so bad." He admitted with a growl, slightly shocked at the truth in his words.

The chameleon perked up. "Please oh please sir, you can take other mates if you must, but…" Ianto babbled, still blindfolded he couldn't be sure, but he so hoped the alpha was the black werewolf from his dreams.

"Why would I want others?" Jack barked, cutting his younger lover off.

"I know I'm not much sir, to look at or to be with, all I can offer is my body sir. It's yours, yours to fuck or use as you see fit." Jones assured, offering his possible mate what he could. Like a submissive would give a dominant, body rights. A muzzle sniffed and licked at his neck, hot, angry breath fanning at the chameleon's ear.

"I'll take this body gladly, I'll fuck it and enjoy it as will you enjoy me doing so. But you're wrong you're more, so much more. You are my true mate and you are perfect, every bit, now tell me how badly you need my knot in your hot, tight, and wet little hole so I can fuck you into this bed and make you mine." The alpha demanded in a remarkably sexy snarl.

Ianto felt properly chastened and started his begging as soon as it felt like Jack was pulling out. He needn't have worried, the alpha stopped at the tip and drove back in with a sharp snap of his hips. The omega kept up his litany of plea's as Harkness picked up his pace, he needed it bad, so bad.

Jack's howl of completion, near seconds after Ianto's lusty cry was pure wolf. Ow-ow-ow-owoooo. He bit down where Ianto's neck met his shoulder. "Mine." Harkness snarled. Then the alpha's tongue soothed the bite and the simple touch to the mark triggered a second orgasm to rush through his younger lover, making him mewl and gasp. The werewolf finally felt sated enough and fell asleep, still hard, still inside his newly marked mate, neither seemed to care too much. Ianto was wrapped in Jack's arms and snuffling happily, all was well.

…


	8. Werewolves Cheat

The night air felt cool and soothing on his heated skin. He was playing a game, win or lose, the thought of its end had his blood simmering. It wasn't fair, but his partner cheated, somehow, he always cheated. Even his chameleon advantage, didn't save him and the game always ended, with him mounted, ridden till he no longer knew the date. You would think he minded, but in his dreams he was free to give himself to whoever he chose and it always felt right. He was sure the alpha knew his human form, but the black wolf never showed his. Now he had mated a stranger, were even these dreams his own anymore? And he had wanted it, wanted so bad to belong, never even knowing, caring who he was giving himself to…

He came to a clearing and there was his white wolf, his mate. Something felt wrong, it thickened the air, soured the sweet taste of lust on his tongue and he snarled. The other wolf startled, whimpered and its ears laid flat. Hoping he would understand the white wolf showed off its mating mark and yowled sadly, turning to leave. He gave a sharp bark and his mate stopped, waiting on its haunches, still as stone.

Fangs gently snipped at his neck, right over the mark. The white wolf shuddered, sweet Goddess! Did he just cum from the bite to his mark alone? What's more, only a mate had that power! He howled with his joy, turning, presenting his mate with his belly, wriggling around quite happily. Like all his birthdays had come at once.

He looked on such joy proudly, stilling his mate's wriggle with a paw. The chameleon waited, showing he would consent to his alpha in all things. The black wolf grinned his approval, such as a wolf can. He didn't even ask, his mate was practically begging to be mounted. Who was he to deny such a request? The white wolf grunted and whined, pushing back into each thrust…

~TTwY~

Jack woke to a blessed site. Ianto was moaning, ridding his still hard cock and loving every minute. The alpha grabbed his mate's hips and brought him down hard. Nuzzling Jones's neck, he purred. "Good dream."

"Oh! Oh! Yes sir." The chameleon gasped, still blindfolded. He could do nothing, but feel as his mate, sucked at his nipples and drove deep, so deep.

"What was it about?" Jack asked, rolling a forgotten nub between his fingers.

"W-w-wolves, sir." Ianto moaned, adding. "My m-mate?"

"Perceptive." Jack chuckled, "Does it upset you?"

"Oh, no sir, no, you could never…"

"Shhhh." The alpha soothed, leaning in and lapping at the mating mark. Ianto riding faster, till his cum shot over Jack's belly and Harkness followed mere thrusts later. His dick seemed to calm, but it in no way helped Jack's desire for his mate fade.


	9. T1 Aftermath, Gwen's Plan

They made love, sweet and slow and everything Ianto had ever wanted. When Jack removed the blind fold there was a perfect silver tear drop resting on the chameleon's pale cheek. "Y-you cried. For me?"

"No one, none have ever been so good to me, you made my heart sing Jack."

"You called me Jack!"

"That's what you're taking from this?"

"I…yes…I mean no…I just…me?"

"Did I make a mistake Jack?" Ianto whispered, reaching to brush the tears away. He'd never cry again and Jones had been so sure the alpha was worthy, but if Jack wasn't… Who would be? He was mated for life and though the werewolf had been kind to him, kindness wasn't everything was it? A strong hand, stopped his, right as he would have brushed the tear away.

"No you didn't, you're mine and I guess that makes me yours."

"You guess?" Ianto snarked, all smiles as Jack lifted the tear away and there it sat in perfect form.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

"Careless whore!" Harold shouted as he paced, Gwen jumped then recovered and managed to look bored.

"So Jack fucks him for a night or two, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal? The. Big. Deal!? Because of your careless stunt, they won't just fuck, they will mate! Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Gwen managed to look upset, but not over Harold's loss, no, the one to her sex life. Even as Saxon ranted and raved she plotted, schemed, on how to get Jack in her bed.

~TTwY~

Seducing John Hart to her side was easy. All she had to give him was a night and the use of her body. If Jack was even half as good at eating pussy as he was sucking cock like John said. It was worth it…

"I know Jack, wait a week, let him get bored. Then slip him this, he'll be susceptible to anything. And you can essentially get Ianto back for good old Harry."

"Not that I care, but it does kinda suck being on his bad side." Gwen admitted and added, "Come here and show me what that tongue is really good for."

"Yes mam." John grinned, snapping the pill case shut.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

He slipped the leather necklace over his mate's head. The tear safely hidden in the back panel of the blue pendant. Seeing Jack wear it, accepting his love. Made him giddy and it made him horny. Course all Jack had to do was touch the mark and he was hard as a rock. A light nip and he'd cum without warning. Currently he was wanking himself, making it a show for Jack, who was lazily stroking his own cock. His own lubed fingers danced over his heated hole, it gave Jack an idea.

"Wait. On your knees, I wanna taste you." The alpha purred, crawling forward and nipping a pert arse cheek before spreading them. The omega yipped then moaned as his mate circled the ring of muscle with his tongue. Ianto reared back unconsciously as his mate's wet tongue speared him and Jack reached out and smacked Jones's arse with a growl. The chameleon whimpered, but Harkness could see, the omega, was grinning. "Like being a naughty boy, do you?"

Ianto moaned again as Jack lapped at his hole till it was nice and relaxed. Then gently impaled Jones with a large, vibrating plug. He slipped a ring onto his mate's engorged cock and leaned in, resting a reassuring hand on the chameleon's back. "They'll be removed, but naughty boys need to be punished, good boys can cum, show me how good you can be, come suck my dick."

The omega found he didn't even feel upset. He felt thrilled even as the plug made its presence known with a steady buzz. Personally he felt it was the best blow job he'd ever given. By the way he was sucked off and fingered, his mate must have liked it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you won't hate me too much, but there's gonna be so much drama in the lbc, if you get me...
> 
> Think of it this way, without it, this story doesn't have many places to go...
> 
> Um, hope I don't lose anyone over it, I mean it will end well, but still a rocky road to run before that.


	10. Saxon's Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to tide you over and further the plot a bit.
> 
> More Gwen bashi- ... you know this whole fic is kinda Gwen bashing so yeah, *shrug*

Gwen slipped the case of pills down the front of her bra and knocked on the door to Harold's home office. Only 20 and they already played at grown-ups. True in their society 15 was considered adulthood, so she guessed 20 made you ready for mid-life. As typical other-worldly schools go Torchwood high, really went through college level. Some students even stayed past the obligatory 24 age mark. Someone shouted for her to wait and she stood back when a blond beta scampered through the door, desperately righting her clothes, a few minutes later. "Friend of yours?" Gwen snorted, noting he was re-doing his belt and trousers.

"Ah Lucy is such a good girl, we're betrothed you know." Saxon mused, going back to his desk. "You said you had a proposition for me." He added, arching a sculpted brow.

"Jack is mine, non-negotiable, through him you'll get control of Ianto." Cooper smiled, red and gold flecked eyes shining.

"Careful Siren, your race always did like a dangerous game. One step to far… do you even know the power a mating bond has?"

"God you deep magic freaks, why is the stupid omega so important to you anyway, I mean he's an ok fuck, but really?" Gwen huffed, crossing her arms, her breasts nearly falling out of her low-cut top.

Harold rolled his eyes, admittedly sex sold, but those who took it as the end all be all, irked him. "Ever heard of the Seraphim?"

"You think…" She started to laugh and snort. "It's a stupid legend, a fairy tale even to us. Hush a bye for the kiddies and you think…" Gwen couldn't even finish and Saxon glared.

"Are we quite done?"

"Oh please continue." Cooper chuckled.

"What you don't understand is, I've tracked him here and to avenge my family, I will draw him out. A Chameleon is a Seraphim child and I need his tears. But, no matter the horror, he won't fuckin cry!" Saxon thundered.

"You're mental, gone barmy you have."

"Any hold you have on Jack won't last, you have that time to get Ianto Jones to weep. Do it and I will pay you, now get out!" Harold growled.

~TTwY~

"You get to ruin eye-candy's life, goody for you!" John laughed. "Oh let me play with him first, pretty please?" Hart clapped his hands together in fake prayer and batted his eyelashes. Giving her his best doe eyes.

"This works and we'll see." Gwen replied, eyeing him carefully. "You sure I have to wait?"

"Trust me, Jack wasn't meant for mated life, he just needs to realize it."


	11. Mated Life Begins

Jack had told him not to expect to see more than the bed for a while. Yet it was the bathroom fixtures he was staring at as the alpha mounted him again. The werewolf was laying claim, making sure the bond held them together. It was instinct, proving his dominance over their relationship. This wasn't sex to have sex, it was a power play. Not that it made the near constant mating any less pleasurable.

"Mine." Jack snarled, licking at the mark on Jones's neck. "Mine you're mine." The alpha chanted, gripping Ianto's hips, pulling him back, so his thrusts hit deep.

"Oh Gods, yes Jack!" The omega cried, the never ending sex was amazing, so good, but he was wrecked. He hoped they'd eat something soon, maybe rest. The chameleon knew he would follow his alpha, but much more and Jack would be fucking his passed out, limp form, Gods that was an embarrassing thought. He shuddered as his cum covered the tiles of the enormous shower stall, seconds later Jack grunted when he followed.

~TTwY~

"Sit, rest, I know you're exhausted." Jack stated, snuffling his mate's damp hair. "Don't leave that bed. I'm gonna go order food."

Ianto settled back with a happy hum. His mate was taking care of him, he hoped it wouldn't end after this weekend. Harkness came back with a tray of meats, cheeses, and fruit, but Jones's eyes had slipped closed. Jack decided the food could wait.

He slipped into the bed, nuzzling his mate's silky haired chest as he settled in for a quick kip. Jack pulled Ianto closer, noting the subtle change in scent, he could smell ever so slightly, his own pheromones mixing with the omega's delicious flavor. The thought made his chest puff with pride and he realized why he'd had such an aversion to mating, before. He'd just been holding out for his perfect fit and here he was, Ianto Jones. Such an unlikely and amazing creature, all his own. All his own. "Mine." Jack purred, licking the mark, hoping to give his mate beautiful dreams a he snuffled his happiness.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

He liked running, chasing, and jumping. Ianto loved tumbling, rolling, being mounted and mated. But he also liked being, just being, quiet, relaxed, and daydreaming. Watching the world float by, a butterfly landed on his muzzle and he sat up. A new wolf, a great wolf was trotting towards him. It had a light brown shaggy coat and a female with a blonde coat trailed behind. He gave a great yawn and the scene changed.

There in the distance his mate rolled and stretched. Jack immediately sank and stalked forward. His grin playful as he kept out of site. The white wolf looked around and shook its head with a snort. The black wolf pounced, with a triumphant howl. Gently nipping at the scruff of his mate till the white wolf submitted. Yet instead of mating in triumph he merely flopped beside Jones and let his mate nuzzle and lick his ears. Let himself be quietly cared for and it felt good.


	12. Hurricane Ianto

Leaving the hotel had been hard. Not just because it had been such a nice, calming, and pleasure filled weekend either. Ianto had looked so upset and broken, when he timidly informed Jack that he had, literally, nothing to wear. T1, never allowed him to have, any of his own clothes. On account that they had technically owned him, in all things. Furthermore, they had declined to leave him any. The lovers, ended up delaying check out, for another day of passionate, claiming and reassuring, non-stop sex, after the werewolf had begged Tosh to go shopping for them.

Her nose twitched at the cloying scent that always accompanied a new mating bond. She found she could only be happy for the alpha and his shy, but admittedly gorgeous, new mate. They looked completely blissed out and debauched. This wasn't the first time she'd caught Jack mid coitus, but Gods if they didn't look good together. She really shouldn't stare and yet she was entranced with the way Ianto's head was thrown back on Jack's shoulder. While the omega rode, back to chest, impaled on the alpha's substantial cock. She shook her head, dropped the bag and scampered away, all complete with girly giggles.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

You'd think after a hurricane things would be even messier. But when that hurricane carried Febreze, a dust rag, and was named Ianto. Well then, quite the opposite was true. Jack had to check the number on the door, to be sure he even had the right apartment. The kitchen was gleaming, the carpet vacuumed. Did he even own one? Everything smelled faintly of crisp apples, cinnamon, and vanilla. It was a pleasant change from the smell of stale pizza and old takeaway.

There curled on his plush area rug was his exhausted white wolf. Happily snuffling in his sleep. Jones was so unlike everything he'd avoided, everything Hart was constantly belittling. It was nice, in fact, to come home to someone. From the looks of it, Ianto still had his own life, he loved to make coffee, care for people, and apparently, he also, loved to clean. He didn't follow the alpha around, hang on him like an algae, the omega was just…there, always when he needed to be.

And the sex…oh the sex was perfect. He thought he'd feel tied down, but really, random hookups, were just empty, he craved the closeness and warmth Ianto gave. Harkness wanted the comfort of their bond and found he also reveled in it. Ianto moaned in his sleep and Jack grinned, wondering what his mate was dreaming about. The omega started whining and rutting against the carpet. Well, that's practically an invitation, the alpha smirked as all his blood surged south and his dick twitched.

He had never before, entertained the idea of fucking a sleeping bed partner. Sure there were wake up calls and on the opposite end, sex to get back to sleep. You were always awake, for some part at least and yet, Jones really did look exhausted, he hoped he merely gave flavor to his lover's dreams and didn't wake him. Slipping down beside the younger man, he moved hsi mate's track bottoms down, delighted to find Ianto had gone commando. He gently parted those perfect arse cheeks and leaned in to lap at his mate's waiting hole.

Jones's face crinkled in concern, at the new feeling, but soon cleared, to a look of bliss as Jack rimmed him, until the omega was wet and pliant. Remarkably, the chameleon stayed sleeping as Jack slowly slid his cock into his mate. The omega was panting and moaning, the alpha matched the moans. He started to thrust, smooth and slow, trying not to jostle his lover.

"Gods Jack…more sir, please." It was sleepy, mumbled, but god it was hot and Jack risked upping his pace. "Mmmm. Yeah, Jack, fuck me, sir." Ianto moaned, turning his head and snuggling into the rug below him, his hands clenching in its fibers.

Don't mind if I do. The alpha grinned, he was surprised, some thrusts later, when his orgasm snuck up on him. Harkness usually preferred a faster or harder pace, to get what he wanted, but Jones's heat, squeezed his dick so nice, even this, slow rhythm, was perfect. He did his best to keep his completion to a grunt, curling around Ianto's form for a kip, his cock still buried deep in his lover


	13. Without a Fight

Gwen watched the mated pair with a sneer. She’d even waited an extra week to be sure. Jack however, didn’t look bored. He looked just as content as ever with Ianto in his lap. She huffed and turned away from the outdoor courtyard. “It’s been two weeks, you said one and he doesn’t look like he’s sick of anything.” Cooper whined, cornering Hart in an empty hall. “Your big plan won’t work will it, you’re just full of shit!”

“Now hold on!” 

Gwen started to storm off and John stopped her, by grabbing her arm. “Those pills will work, but he’ll be fighting harder, you just won’t have as long, that’s all.” Hart explained, affronted that she thought he’d had a bogus plan.

“I don’t need long…once he sees how perfect for each other we are.” Gwen insisted, looking stuck up and overconfident. She picked at her nails, rolling her eyes, like he was stupid not to see it.

“The fact that you need pills to do this in the first place, makes no never mind to you does it?” John snorted and shook his head. “Well you are a Siren…” He added to himself as she seemed not to notice.

“And you, what do you get out of this?”

“Harkness thinks he got away with ruining my life. We were special, we were gonna be kings.” Hart snarled as Gwen raised an eyebrow. 

“Jack is mine, that stupid omega is all yours.”

“You really have no idea what he is, do you?” John remarked then shrugged, “Your loss. All you need to do is get him alone and slip him two capsules, putty in your hands. We’ll be in touch I’m sure.” Hart added as he started to walk away, with a little skip in his step, breaking Harkness through that little piece of eye candy was going to be fun. 

~TTwY~

Lisa seemed to be the only one fighting against Harold’s decision to just let Ianto go. Because wasn’t that what he’d done? No one had witnessed him putting up a fight. Not even lifted a finger. She was also the one who had lost the most, when the omega had left. Not like they had given him anything worth keeping. He had just up and gone. Thanks to Gwen, Miss Hallett; had come back from class, to an empty flat. Complete with a discarded collar and its lead, just carelessly left on the bed. 

“Saxon, what the hell? You just let him leave?” Lisa demanded, barging into Saxon’s office. She had been waiting and when it was clear T1’s leader had no plans to act. The siren became enraged.

“He’s been mated.” Harold replied calmly, not even looking up.

“He what? By who? Must be big, the way you’re just sitting there.” She huffed, continuing to pace. 

“Thanks to the lovely Gwen, Ianto mated with Jack Harkness.” Saxon huffed, finally setting his pen down and looking at her. “Tell me sweet Lisa what should I do? Start an all-out war, just because you lost your precious lap dog and sex slave?” 

She pouted, wanting to deny what was true, but she couldn’t, so she stayed silent.

“Cheer up, Gwen and John Hart are going to do the hard work for us. We just have to sit back and watch.” Harold giggled, with obvious glee.


	14. Calm Before the Storm

He was hardly paying attention to the movie. The omega doubted Jack was either. Ianto bit back a moan as the alpha’s fingertips started to caress and nudge his track pants down, just enough to expose his hole to Harkness’s already bared, hard, and leaking cock. His mate was taking advantage of the comforter that covered them. Snuffling and licking the skin of Ianto’s neck, to distract from the fact he was sliding his straining length into his mate’s heat.

“Jeez Harkness go get a room.” Owen griped, tossing popcorn at them. 

“Owen leave the honeymooners alone” 

“It’s bloody making me want to hurl, it is.”

“Shut up and watch the movie.” Jack laughed, pulling Ianto flush with him. Scenting himself in his mate’s pheromones and loving it. 

Owen would eye them and turn away. They would still when the wraith was looking. When he turned back to the film however, Harkness would subtly can’t his hips. How Ianto managed to stay quiet was beyond him. Especially when the alpha’s hand slipped into his mate’s bottoms and started to pump the chameleon’s dick in time to his shallow thrusts. 

His hands clenched at his sides as he continued to ride. Ianto felt a surge of pleasure as Jack’s tongue teased over the mating mark. The alpha was good, holding his younger mate on a fine edge, slowly working him, so he stayed on that brink, through the end of the film. Finally the credits rolled and the omega almost wept with relief. 

Soon as the door clicked closed, the chameleon was pushed on his knees. Harkness yanked Jones’s bottoms down and mounted his mate. Ianto gave a bark of surprise, then a moan of satisfaction as Jack upped his pace. “Cum my delicious little mate, cum for me.” The werewolf purred, reaching down to grasp the omega’s pulsing cock. 

Ianto muffled his howl as he shot cum across his mate’s fist. Harkness growled and snapped his hips, relishing in the way Ianto’s inner walls clamped around him. With a few harsh thrusts he followed. 

~TTwY~

“Did you see the way they were watching Jack and Ianto?” Tosh asked as they walked the halls.

“They’re planning something, I don’t like it.” Owen replied with a huff. Then pulled her into a secluded corner. “Want to tell them about us yet or about how we ignored their kissing last night because I was working up the nerve to snog you.”

She giggled and pulled him in close.


	15. A Living Doll

She'd been stalking him for days, waiting for him to be alone. She got her wish, it was one of Ianto's cleaning frenzies and Jack was walking back to his flat by himself. He was eager to surprise his mate with the takeaway he'd gotten. Gwen didn't know he would fight her with everything he had and she lost two pills in the process. Finally she had a living doll at her disposal, the alpha's eye's clouded over with red mist and she whispered her demands for his behavior in his ear.

She didn't have much time, but Jones was easily cowed and would accept his fault rather than look for the real problem. Everything was going to be hers, at least that was how it felt when Jack took her by the waist and led her to his flat.

Ianto was waiting in the shining kitchen. Finishing grabbing what they would need for a romantic dinner. He set it out carefully, turning when the door opened, he saw Gwen and stopped. Jones noticed how his mate was holding her, the alpha had been lying then. Harkness planned to take other partners. It was Jack's right, stupid of him to believe what his mate had said in the middle of a drug induced haze of lust. The omega had become boring, he wouldn't make it worse by questioning it.

~TTwY~

There was a portion of Jack's curry set out for him, on the floor at his mate's feet. He noticed Gwen was eating what had always been his favorite. "Jack, I can't eat yours, it's always been too spicy for me."

"Excuse me Gwen." Harkness smiled, before turning to his mate with a scowl that could freeze over, hell. Ianto yelped and whimpered when Jack 'scruff-ed' him and dragged the omega to the bedroom. "Bare arse over the bed, Now!"

The chameleon gulped, but lowered his trousers and pants just the same. The slip of Jack's belt made him shiver and he clenched the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned over. His mate never told him how many he was given, but he was sure he was sobbing dry tears when the alpha was done. He could feel it, his cock was being caged. With no prep and spit for lube, he was mounted. There was no love in this, no reassurance. There was only anger and punishment.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk back or address me so informally, again. Do I make myself clear?!"

He whimpered at the pounding, the harsh reaming of his hole. Jack twisted a hand in Ianto's hair and made him arch back with a pained whine as the alpha continued to snap his hips. "I asked you a question. I expect to be answered."

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir, please, please sir fuck me harder, show me my place. Please sir." Ianto gasped, hoping he could take it. Hoping it would show his compliance. Jack never touched the mating mark, his pace brutal, even the stimulation to his prostate felt painful.

Harkness finished with a howl, he left Ianto caged, plugged, and curled on a rug beside his bed. They left him alone and hungry, forced to listen to them rutting on the bed he used to share with Jack. At least he didn't have to join them.

Ianto wouldn't always be that lucky.


	16. Drawing the Line

Gwen and Jack were at it again when he returned home. It was weird, Jack had seemed insatiable before, but not like this. They never talked or just sat and cuddled. The alpha's fucked and that was it. He barely raised an eyebrow as he passed the two mid rut on the couch. The fact, they didn't have a relationship, outside of a carnal one, gave the omega hope, only a little, but still.

He was tired and weary, it felt like rats filled his stomach no matter what he took. A weird looking web spread out from the mark, not that his mate ever noticed it. When they did join, it was for the werewolf to assert his power, any pleasure Ianto ever experienced, was never completed. Sexually frustrated, didn't even come close. When they walked around outside of the flat, he was leashed. It was T1 reborn, was he finally seeing the alpha's true nature? It was the life his Tad had told him he deserved. He'd never been allowed to think otherwise and being told the same things so long, he had begun to believe them. The thought that Jack was acting in anyway odd, never crossed his mind.

There was only one saving grace in that month of hell. Jack didn't share, no matter what crazy drug he was under the influence of. A threesome where the alpha was involved, was one thing. The thought of 'pimping' out 'his' mate was another. That argument had almost ended Gwen's fragile control. She used up more pills to get it back. The chameleon still managed to reap the benefits of the Siren's slip up.

~TTwY~

"I said no Gwen, now get out!" Jack roared and she shrank and ran, intending to seek help from an unlikely source.

"Sir?" Ianto peaked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing, but light pajama bottoms and of course the hated cage. The alpha didn't speak right away he simply snarled and pointed to the bedroom. The omega gulped, but still went quickly. His face in the sheets, Jones never saw Jack enter. Only when the alpha caressed the younger man's bared arse, did he know. He felt the cage being removed, "Sir?" Ianto asked again, his heart nearly skipping.

"You will ride me and you will cum, to please me and only me, you are mine!" Jack growled, getting on the bed. "Give me something to watch." The alpha ordered, tossing lube down the bed.

"Oh yes sir!" Ianto enthused, making preparing himself a show for his mate.

"Mine, you're mine!" The werewolf chanted as he pulled at the omega's waist while he bucked his hips. "Just from the feel of my cock, you are mine, you will cum for me. Cum Now!" Jack demanded, giving a particularly sharp up-thrust.

Having been restricted so long the chameleon came quick and he came hard. Shooting thick ropes of cum between them as he gasped in pleasure. The alpha's hand pumped Ianto's swelled dick. The werewolf's eyes burning as he coaxed out every drop Ianto had to give. Jack near howled when he finished and the feeling of his hot cum filling the omega's hole spurred another orgasm. "Th-thank you sir."

"Mine." Jack snarled, like it explained everything and for the moment, it really, well …did.


	17. Gwen's Delusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking 30 chapters for this bad boy.
> 
> Perhaps a series of one shots as a sequel, maybe a full fledged story? We'll see what happens.
> 
> For now, ENJOY!

"So sorry John, I did try." Gwen started, though you could tell, she didn't really feel sorry at all.

"Whatever Gwen, eye-candy was a good fuck and a way to get at Jack, but I'm not going to die if I don't get my way. Unlike some people." Hart scoffed, crossing his arms.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means Siren. No wonder your species started to die out, all they cared about was control." John sneered.

"Alright children, enough!" Saxon shouted, "This plan is going nowhere."

"I still have time!"

"Then I suggest you enjoy it, once Jack realizes…Well, I wouldn't want to be you." Harrold chuckled and John grinned. "I doubt our little Yan will take what you've done kindly either." The alpha mused.

"Jack won't let him hurt me."

"You're still assuming the werewolf won't act first." Saxon replied, amazed at the willful ignorance she was displaying, even for a siren.

"He loves me you'll see!" Gwen huffed, storming out of the office.

"Good grief, let the bitch keep it up, now I really want to see what Harkness does." Hart scoffed, turning to face Harrold.

"Ignorant cunt is about to wake up and subsequently piss off, the last of the Seraphim. It's not Jack's reaction she should be weary of. Though the Alpha of Pack Harkness is one to be feared, in any case." Saxon mused, tapping his pen against his lips.

"So in actuality what she's doing is helping you?" John asked.

"Indirectly yes, which is why I have seen fit to allow her petty existence of stupidity, to continue." Harrold replied, in a bored tone. Reaching across his desk for an old tome. He flipped it open and dismissed the beta with a wave of his hand.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

He woke up feeling queasy, his shoulder aching in time to his heart. It seemed to lessen when Ianto was touching Jack, so he snuggled close and waited for it to pass. The alpha snarl\snuffled, "Mine." In his sleep and pulled his prize closer. Harkness's skin was fire to the omega's icy chills and the chameleon relished the touch for as long as he could.

Even feeling sick as he did, Jones accepted it when the alpha mounted him. The werewolf let him finish, but still there was no touch to the mark. Jack accepted and knew Ianto as his mate, but it was as if the spot on the chameleon's body didn't register or even exist. Was how he felt connected, sure seemed that way.


	18. Hope

Jack made him stay home and rest. It made him believe that his real mate was still there. This had to be a trick, maybe something was wrong. If he had any energy to move, he would have gotten Tosh or Owen, he should have acted sooner. But his alpha's word, was law and the werewolf would never have allowed it. The queasiness passed, but he still felt horrible. Like something had taken his energy.

He slept fitfully for the first hour or two, at some point the alpha walked in with Gwen. All over her like cool on the other side of the pillow. Ianto couldn't bring up enough strength to care. The mark felt like it pulsed, causing him to groan.

"You can wait to get fucked Gwen, I'll not have anyone believing I willfully ignore the health of my mate." Jack snarled.

But his mate never checked on him and the omega could hear the siren's purposefully loud moans, through the crack in the door. He burrowed deeper into the blankets, to sniffle quietly.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

He must have dozed off, a deep enough sleep that he could dream. Jones was in a flowery meadow. He growled, a happy growl, he was free in his dreams. The white wolf turned to watch a Blond furred wolf with a constantly shifting pup. It would always return to a white wolf cub, bouncing about with a grin as the other looked on. Love shining in her eyes.

"Do you understand?" A blond omega wolf asked calmly, as she padded up beside him. He shook his head and she told him to keep watching.

Out of nowhere the scene changed and the wolf cub was alone, whining. Another wolf showed up and started growling. The little one hung his head and followed reluctantly. "Is that…m-me?"

"Very good." She smiled.

"Mum?" Ianto marveled and she nodded.

"Come luv there's more to see." She murmured padding away.

~TTwY~

A silver, and two black wolf cubs, were rough housing with a black wolf. His black wolf...Ja- "Jack!" Ianto gasped, as they ran by as if he wasn't there. He looked up and a younger teen-aged looking wolf was walking with another, both where white. The older of the two, was panting heavily and obviously pregnant. "Th-tha-that's me! And I-I'm…what the hell?!"

The blond wolf was chuckling. "What did you think being a chameleon meant?"

He sighed, "Jack…Jack won't want cubs with me. So you what? Came here to show me a fantasy."

"This should be your future. You will see. It's already begun." She smiled and then she was gone.

He watched as the wolves returned to each other. The black wolf resting with and licking the ears of the pregnant white wolf. Then his other self looked right at him, smiled and nodded. Ianto let it fill him with hope.


	19. Change of Hart

A soft voice was trying to pull him from his dreams. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay, even if he was just watching, even though he knew it could never be. The voice sounded again and he grumbled. Mumbling a scathing remark at the intruder of his wonderful sleep induced visions.

"Really eye-candy? Would you talk to your alpha that way?"

Ianto sat bolt upright and immediately regretted the rash movement. "What do you want Hart?" The omega asked wearily, rubbing his temples.

"Honestly, I was here to help."

"That before or after I have to blow you?" Jones snorted, ending in a coughing fit.

He sniffed the air. "Besides looking like death warmed over. You're mated to Harkness and pregnant with his young. Also, unlike that slut, I happen to value my life. I'm not touching you"

"I'm what!?"

~TTwY~

Hart had left before Jack and Gwen had returned. Connected by their lips as usual. Her eyes rose when his narrowed and he growled under his breath. "Jack! You going to let him disrespect me like that?" The siren gasped in outrage.

Ianto, playing his part, whimpered and prostrated himself on the floor as Jack snarled and stomped over. "Please sir, I didn't recognize her. I've been hallucinating all day." Jones whimpered, whining pitifully, a hand unconsciously going to his stomach in fear.

Something in Jack registered the tinny movement and he leaned in to scent his mate. The alpha's eyes widened and Ianto was about to smile. When the werewolf's eyes flashed with a red mist and Jack reared back violently, snarling at his mate in disgust.

Ianto had to keep reminding himself, his mate was under Gwen's thrall. It was her reaction he was seeing from the alpha. But it was so hard not to fear for his and Jack's young. He looked over and the siren was stock still, her palms clenched in rage. Jones was surprised blood didn't run from her fists.

"Jack!"

"What Gwen?! He's sick, not challenging you. He's trying to protect his alpha and our cub." Harkness growled, turning to her, unable to stop himself, due yet again, to her control. You could almost see how much his pack instinct was fighting, but she was on full alert and she was ready for his resistance.

"Your what!?" She screeched, staring the other alpha down, using every last bit of her power to keep him under. This was it, if the werewolf didn't add her as a mate by tonight, she was sure to loose Jack for good.


	20. The Real Plan

"What are you really doing here Hart?" Ianto hissed, not believing the beta for a second. The omega cursed the fact he had no energy, he couldn't kill a fly if he'd wanted to.

"Well technically it helps you, but being here, helps me more." John admitted with a shrug. He held up a syringe. "Harrold has decided he wants to move things along. Apparently this will snap Jack out of it, though how I'm not entirely sure. Since I'm supposed to give it to you." Hart grinned, stalking towards the chameleon.

Ianto tried to put up a fight, but it was no use. John batted his hands away with annoyance, flipping him around and holding him down as he jabbed the needle in the younger man's neck. The omega's eyesight snapped in. "What did you…" Jones slurred, falling to the floor.

"Not sure, I never asked. Quite painful when it activates, so I'm told. Don't fight it eye candy. There's no point"

"Ja-Jack's…gonna k-ki=kill you."

"You're just seeing things, he'll never know I was here, except to help you." John set a book on the coffee table. "There see, I was helping." Hart patted Ianto on the head and walked out as easily as he had walked in.

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

She knew she was almost out of time. There had been fight in him before, but this was different. This was an Alpha fighting for his mate. Wow had she screwed herself on that one. She didn't honestly believe in all that deep magic shit. A little late, way late. She was starting to.

Still, he was only a pup in the grand scheme. It was still hard even though he was young, but 'anyone' could be manipulated, if you knew how. Thank God, John had given her those pills, she wasn't sure anything would have been strong enough otherwise. She'd remembered, he'd only been able to fight off the Mating Imperative for so long, before its fire had consumed him.

Gwen was sure to give him some of that little treat again. She didn't want to think that way, but if this was her last night, what a last night it was going to be.

"Gods I just want to fuck you, why is that always all I want to do?" Jack asked, looking up from between her shaking thighs.

She was on the verge of an orgasm and huffed at his interruption. "I want to cum first, then you can ask your stupid questions!" Gwen demanded and he ducked back down. She pulled at his hair, held him where she wanted, but instead of asking again he stayed silent. The siren forgot he'd ever said anything, as she rode his cock with enthusiasm. In her deluded mind, he was just about to give her a mating mark, when there was a crash from the kitchen.

"Stay here." Jack growled and went to go find his true mate.


	21. Legacy of a Saxon

"I trust you were successful…" Harrold asked, not looking up. Finally things were coming together. His family would be avenged. The Saxons weren't crazy, well maybe they were. But still, the Seraphim were real and he was about to have a whole family! It felt almost too good to be true.

"Eye candy is preggers, this won't kill the pup will it? I'm not that cruel." John replied and the werewolf finally looked up. His eyes gleamed and the beta recoiled.

His slow grin was all teeth and it made Hart shiver. "Oh this is perfect!" Harrold laughed. "Let's go see the fireworks, shall we?" Saxon crowed, clapping his hands together in glee. He pushed back in his chair and stood.

"Uh, not afraid of what Harkness will do?" John asked with the raise of an eyebrow. Not sure why he was stopping the alpha. Let the werewolf go get himself killed, made no never mind to the shape shifter. He did need the protection Harrold offered, however. No way Jack would be happy with Hart after this. And he was normally so careful about pissing Harkness off. God what was he thinking? Damn Gwen and her assurances that her scheme would work. He should have known that mating was going to be that strong.

"Hmm you do raise a good point. We'll wait then." Harrold pouted. Dropping back into his chair with a huff.

"So um, just out of curiosity, what did I give him?"

"Something that will force his awakening. Not sure we ever had a name for it." Saxon replied idly. "That's why it hurts, unnatural. Pity we won't see it, really is quite something."

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

Gwen was well and truly freaking out. Especially since Jack had locked her in. It never crossed her mind to feel bad for what she'd done. She was a Siren, she was just acting as her species would. The werewolf had to see how good they were. The sex was amazing, even for him. Well at least it was in the beginning. Her own pleasure had become her number one concern in the end.

She would apologize if she must. He had to believe her, right? She strained to hear what was happening, beyond the door, but it was no use. Would she have time to get to Saxon for protection? Would he even protect her? Or had she burned that bridge for good?


	22. What's Needed

His muscles were fire. Burning pain and week, his vision was blurring and he couldn't think. Ianto was so delirious, he couldn't bring himself to care that his mate was in the other room. No doubt fucking that bitch, Gwen. It figured, this time he would have finally done something and he felt like it hurt to even breathe.

He didn't know how it would help, but he dragged himself to the kitchen for a glass of water, anyway. The liquid felt cool as it slid down his sandpaper throat. Suddenly Jones got an idea, just as sudden his legs gave out in a flash of pain. He groaned, the omega's heartbeat week and thready, but pounding like thunder in his ears. So this was what dying must feel like.

Ianto tried to crawl forward as he heard Jack yelling for him. Then he was in his mates arms and it was heaven. The pain eased a little, just enough that he could see his alpha's eyes. When had they been clouded with red? Stupid, how had he never noticed that? "Should have helped you." Jones rasped, his eyes unfocused.

"Ianto what are you saying, what are you doing out of bed?" Harkness demanded, he tried moving him, but his mate screamed. The tiny jostle enough to feel like his bones were breaking.

"We-well Jack, I…I think, yeah. I think I'm dying sir…" The omega was smiling a sad little smile. "I-it's ok though, sir…" He sighed closing his eyes.

Jack was still trying to process what the younger man had said. His mate was dying? What!? "Ianto!? Ianto!?" The alpha shook his bundle, the pain forcing Jones eyes to open.

"Sir? Sir, I was good to you, yeah? I hope I was good…"

Jack realized Ianto wasn't even aware of him. Just babbling, getting out his fears and concerns. He held his mate tight as Ianto promised, he'd always loved Harkness, even from that first look they'd shared, Jones had loved him.

"I wish…wish I was a better mate to him and better for our Jax. It's alright this way, though… Who would want a pup with me?"

Tears pooled in the werewolf's eyes, the sadness and anger finally breaking the spell he'd been under. "You were, you were so good. And I did, I wanted our Jax. Oh Gods I didn't deserve you, what I did to you… I'm so sorry." Jack wailed, nuzzling Ianto's cheek as his mate started to gasp for breath. His eyes squeezed shut, a golden teardrop leaking through as the omega stilled. "Yan? Yan please… Please don't go." He whispered, his voice shaking. The alpha picked Jones up and brought him to the couch.

Somehow he knew what he needed to do.


	23. Awakening

He didn't know what force was driving him. What was telling him the right actions to take. Jack flew into the bedroom, the window was open. Gwen was gone, he would find her and she would pay! Harkness had more important things, however to worry about, at the moment. He swiped the blue pendant from his dresser. The siren had always made him take it off when they were coupling.

He hurried back to Ianto, scrambling to open the pendant as he went. Jack knelt down, his mate looking almost peaceful, so pale and worn. It was all his fault and more golden tears ran down the alpha's cheeks. "I hope this works, I hope you can forgive me." Harkness whispered, mixing his shimmery tears with the chameleon's. Gold swirled into silver and Jack put the mixture on his tongue. He bent in to kiss the omega and transfer the concoction.

Harkness sat back and waited. For endless moments nothing happened. Then the werewolf gasped and blinked. Unfurling from his huddle, when Ianto's skin began to glow. He crawled forward; only to be blasted back, as raw brilliant energy filled the room. He slumped against the wall, momentarily blinded by the intensity. He shielded his vision even as the sharp burst of light began to dim. His jaw dropped as his 'class' radar went off. There was another alpha in the room. That alpha was, his mate!

Bare feet gently landed on the floor. Giant wings of silver; with golden bone structure and feathers, with sapphire tips, curled around the figure. Despite their metallic sheen, those feathers looked so soft and Jack inched forward. He reached out to inspect them. At his first touch they flared back. Holly Fuck! Ianto was a Seraphim, an Alpha Seraphim. Wait…was there any other kind?

"Yan? Baby?" Harkness tried and blue with silver flecked eyes alighted on the werewolf. His mate sniffed the air, sensed the werewolf as an alpha and snarled. White, gleaming fox ears and tail twitching. Jones was waiting for his mate's challenge, he noticed the mark on his shoulder. Jack could only nod and wait as Ianto sunk to his knees and crawled forward. Slowly; like he was stalking prey. Harkness watched the play of muscles as his mate moved. Gods Jones was fucking gorgeous, not that he wasn't before, but…wow. He'd filled out, he looked strong, fit, and heaven help the other alpha. The Seraphim's dick was just begging to be sucked between Jack's lips.

Oblivious to the werewolf's desire or the fact he was naked. Ianto started to snuffle and scent Jack. Licking his neck and smelling himself in Harkness's pheromones. The other alpha was whining; the Seraphim's attention's making him hard. Jones leaned back; smelling the charge of lust, electrifying the air. "Mine?"

"Oh yes Yan please." Jack begged.


	24. Revelations

Jack whimpered as Ianto bit at his neck. "Mine." Jones growled, circling the other alpha. Well as much as he could.

Harkness resisted sliding a hand to his own cock as the Seraphim regarded him. In a flash of insight the Werewolf pulled of his t-shirt and kicked off the boxers, he'd managed to put on. He laid back to the floor, showing his belly, and trying not to wiggle like an excited young cub.

Ianto's ears twitched, his smile was feral and Jack ached to be claimed by the gorgeous animal, currently deciding his fate. "Mine?" Jones asked again, licking the Werewolf's neck and the other alpha lost it.

"Yes oh please yes, Yan baby fuck me, mount me, claim me. Gods I don't care just do something." Harkness whined, turning to his knees and shaking his arse in invitation. The Seraphim climbed a top of Jack, breaching him with a howl of triumph. Harkness gave a low moan, this was what it was to be claimed. Slow, sure strokes, quickly overrode the pain, like it was never even there. Making the Werewolf yowl in pleasure as Ianto upped his pace.

Without thought, it just felt right. Jones reared forward and bit into Jack's shoulder.

Harkness shuddered and came, but the Seraphim wasn't done with him yet. Ianto kept going, sure thrusts hitting the Werewolf's prostate each time. The mounted alpha was near howling, he was mated, fully. He'd never understood completion till now. This beautiful creature, a being of pure legend, wanted him. It made him feel drunk and giddy. It was a rush, so much so. Jack didn't realize he was being turned over.

The Seraphim moved and without warning impaled himself on Harkness's re-awakened cock. The other alpha's eyes snapped open at the pulsing heat around him. His hand cupped Jones's cheek and the new alpha nuzzled the offered palm. Jack held Ianto's hips, pulling his mate down as he bucked up. Jones reached back, in a show of strength and agility. He slipped three fingers into Harkness's still quivering hole. The Werewolf did actually howl this time. Grabbing for the Seraphim's subtly bouncing dick. Completing the circle.

"Fuck! Yan I'm gonna cum, baby."

"Mine!"

"Yes, you fucking gorgeous creature. Gods own me, baby, yes please."

"Yours?"

"Oh Yan… Gladly, I want you." Jack babbled, rearing up to nuzzle Ianto's mark. Feeling his mate's ab muscles ripple with pleasure as the Seraphim's first orgasm hit.

Ianto snuffled, pleased. Then moved his body harder. Stroking his finger over Jack's prostate till the inner muscles contracted, and they both barked out their second release. More of Jones's hot cum shooting over the Werewolf's belly and Harkness filling his mate's greedy hole in turn.

~TTwY~

He lay for the moment, stroking his partner's back. This was how it should be. Partners, not a lord over his servant. He felt like such a twat. It was how he'd been treating his Yan all along. Even before Gwen and fuck! Everything was her fault. From that mating directive stunt to the most recent drug fueled spell he'd been under. He'd give her and that bastard John a bit of time to worry over what he was going to do. Harkness had a newly changed and re-bonded mate to care for right now. His fingertips glided over the structure of the still shimmering Seraphim wings.

Ianto actually snorted when he snuffled. A big puff of warm air wafted over the other alpha's sweat sheened skin and Jack giggled. 100 degrees of sexy as fuck. …Still adorable. That was his Yan… His…his Yan… It was a staggering thought, had Jack even had the notion of what a true mating meant when he began it?

No, he'd been a cocky ass hat of a twat. One; that just wanted to fuck. Having a mate had only meant; admittedly amazing sex on tap and a clean flat. Oh yeah and the coffee was bananas! He'd been neglecting and ill-treating his beautiful boy from the get go. Harkness might not have done it deliberately, but he'd done it. How could Ianto find him worthy of a mark, a duel mating? Harkness knew he had work to do; he would make amends if he could, treat his mate right and become an alpha deserving of this honor.


	25. I Want it All

When Ianto slid down to swallow his cock, sure to make him hard, but not bring him off Jack was confused. Jones crawled back up his mate's body. After letting the other alpha go with a lewd pop. Gods forbid the werewolf ever had a problem with marathon sex, but he knew they would need to talk as well. Then the Seraphim impaled himself on his lover's now very hard, excited dick and every thought; not pertaining to giving his mate pleasure fled his mind.

"Wings cariad…please." Ianto begged and Jack grinned in understanding.

Harkness gave a few bucks of his hips first. His mate moaned; the young man moaned even louder as the Werewolf traced the appendage's structure, grinding down harder. The other alpha leaned forward, licking the skin where the wings started, while trailing his fingers back and forth. He was still canting his hips, reaching for Ianto's subtly bouncing and neglected cock while he continued to trace the wings with his lips and random flicks of his tongue.

It was almost as good as a touch to the mark and Jones was babbling incoherent pleas for more. The Seraphim whined and yowled. The noise turned into a full blown howl as the new alpha's cum shot over Jack's fist. Harkness bucked hard as Ianto's inner muscles clamped down and as he filled his mate with cum, he nipped the Seraphim's mating mark. Causing his mate to groan and orgasm all over again.

~TTwY~

"I have no problem with staying here and ravishing each other all day, but…" Jack started as they looked for clothes that would be adjustable and still fit Ianto's new form.

"The Siren will pay in due time!" Jones growled; clenching his fists, wearing only the boxers the other alpha had bought in the wrong size. The fluffy white tail twitching and ears lying flat.

"Anyone ever told you, you are fucking gorgeous when you're angry?" Jack mused, licking his lips. The werewolf willed his dick to calm down as Ianto blushed. "Sorry, Gods I said we shouldn't and I want us to be more. But my cock has other ideas." Harkness admitted; looking ashamed.

"Y-you want more than this body?"

"Oh yes, so much more. I want Jax, our pup, I want, fuck I want a whole pack with you. I want you first in my heart and my bed. I want…Gods Yan I was so stupid when I first mated you." Jack admitted; hanging his head.

Ianto padded over and tilted his mates chin, pulling the Werewolf's hand to the softly thrumming heat low in the Seraphim's belly. "We've both made mistakes. As an Omega I believed servitude would be my only purpose. Sex and submission was all I could expect from life. Lisa and Saxon were so kind at first…" Ianto stated softly adding. "When everything went wrong, all I wanted was out. You have no idea how much, even just letting me cum meant. And I took the chance. I used you Jack and I let you use me." Jones sighed; leaning in to nuzzle his mate's neck.

Harkness pulled his Seraphim close, doing his best not to disturb the wings. Ianto closed his eyes and circled them in the soft feathers, instead.

"Hold on." Jones whispered and Jack obligingly gripped tighter. Still snuffling his mate's scent; the Seraphim's bare foot, kicked off the floor in a subtle push. As the new alpha's wings flared back and flapped around them. Harkness held back the gulp; he was flying. "Ever made love in a cloud, stood on a summit." Ianto purred and Jack shook his head. "Do you trust me, keeper of my heart?"

"Always." The Werewolf promised with confidence. And suddenly they were out the open window. Soaring into the sky; the other alpha could feel the excitement of his mate as they flew and wondered if they could fuck in midair.

"Sorry Cariad I have to keep some control." Jones chuckled; adding. "Though if you'd let me. I'd like to have my wicked way with you here." Ianto purred as they set down on a warm and mist veiled, outcropping of rock. His wings stretched out and settled as the Werewolf took in where they were.

"I'd be ok wherever you want to have me." Jack replied, going to his knees and pulling his t-shirt off. He crawled forward and reached to pull the Seraphim's thin cotton boxers down.

Ianto barely had time to gasp at the cold air before his rock hard erection was surrounded by the velvet soft, warm, and wet perfection that was his mate's mouth. "Gods! Jack!" Jones cried, his fingers clenching and twisting, his hips bucking. He knew they should go back. Lest Gwen believed she got away with her folly. And oh did he have a plan for her!

They had a bond to strengthen however, before they could confront their enemies. And that was why they continued to gladly take what the other offered.


	26. Bargaining Chip

The light was fading, Ianto's eyes glowed as he licked the whole of Jack's impressive form. Playful fingers breached him and wet lips surrounded the head of his cock. "Yan? We should really…" The rest was lost as the Seraphim took him deep. He clenched his hands in his mate's hair.

The Seraphim let his prize go with a pop. "I know my love. Our enemies will keep. Once more, our passion gives us strength." Ianto purred, thrusting forward. Jack's back arched and he cried out. "My mate; mine!" Jones growled; as he began to snap his hips.

"Gods yes!" Harkness howled. The new alpha bit at his mark and the werewolf's cum hit his mate's belly; but the Seraphim wasn't near done with him. The twilight made their skin glow. He knew; the second they realized what he'd become. It would be fight or surrender. Ianto needed to be ready. But as his mate's hole squeezed him tight. All he could think was; I'm not ready, more, just one more…

TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY

Gwen's pacing was making John's brain itch. He should have never let her in. Little did she know; she was his bargaining chip now. The beta knew he'd have things to answer for, but he hoped the fact that he'd kept the Siren stationary for them, would make a difference.

"How can you be so calm?" Gwen huffed; like she was annoyed with his ability to just ride things out.

"Finally realizing the shit pile you've landed us in?" Hart snarked bitterly.

"Are you saying this is all my fault!?" Cooper demanded. "None of this was even possible without those pills." She added; crossing her arms.

"Well if you tried thinking about more than your cunt for once." John scoffed and added. "He was happy; we should have known then. And yes I gave you the way, but it was still your choice to use them." The Beta retorted and she sneered.

"Saxon said!" She complained suddenly.

"Oh right blame Saxon, why didn't I think of that?" Hart mocked. "Blaming the madman may save our skin, but don't count on much else." John added. He didn't know why he felt the need to warn her. The Beta didn't know Jack to be a killer, but this involved a mate. All bets were off at this point.

"They wouldn't…you don't think?" She balked; starting to pace again. "No; he wouldn't…not to me."

"Still under that delightful delusion you and Jack are destined?"

"He should have been mine!" Gwen ranted; never seeing the Werewolf in question walk up behind her.

Harkness unable to hide or care; about the well-fucked swagger and lazy grin he was sporting. "Hmm must have missed that memo." Jack drawled; leaning against the door frame.

"Holy fuck! He's duel mated." John yelped immediately falling to his knees. He knew what that meant. Only an Alpha could give that mark. They wouldn't be dealing with a meek little Omega anymore…


	27. Judge and Jury

Gwen yelped in surprise and backed up. "Please Jack, remember love, we were so good." The Siren simpered.

"Oh just shut up Cooper. You're an embarrassment." John huffed, looking around for Ianto.

While she was backing up and pleading. Gwen was amassing all her power. The Siren gave a shriek of triumph; then she aimed her attack at Jack. "I won't let him have you!" She snarled.

John gaped as from the shadows the Werewolf was shrouded in a stunning wing span. As the spell, deflected by the feathers, dropped. They revealed Jack and a fitter looking Ianto; locked in a good old snog. "Damn, that really you Eye Candy?"

Harkness turned and growled. "Mine!"

Hart, wisely held out his hands and shuffled away.

Cooper tried for a sneak attack. No one noticed Ianto whispering. In one move he pushed Jack away and held out a glass orb. The bauble acted like a sponge; soaking up the attack. Except it didn't stop there. It pulled; like her power was a rope. Gwen was screaming and writhing as said power was slowly ripped from her.

"Gwen Cooper you have been charged with blatant misuse of your Siren abilities. As heir to clan Sigma. I judge you guilty and relieve you of them…permanently." Ianto intoned imperiously.

"What? How dare you? Give them back right now!" The Siren demanded; with an undignified stomp of her foot.

"No." Jones replied calmly; as he put away the orb.

"No!?" She sputtered and the Seraphim sighed. It was like dealing with a naughty, spoiled child.

"Correct. I do believe no; is what I said, Miss Cooper." Jones rolled his eyes and Jack laughed. "Whether you chose to believe in the judges or not. I assure you; we are real and we have the power to take your ability should we deem you unworthy of it." Ianto added sternly.

Out of nowhere she shrieked again and charged Jack. The blade pulled from her boot, gleaming in the twilight. Ianto was quick and shielded his mate. Her weapon piercing his arm and dragging a line down his elbow. John sprang forward and tackled her. "Knew you'd defend him. Moron!" Gwen crowed.

Jones held a hand to the bleeding and oddly burning wound. He looked at his mate; grimaced and crumpled suddenly to his knees. "Cariad?" The Seraphim asked; confused, his limbs feeling numb. Turning to his back as his knees also buckled and his heart slowed.

"Yan? Baby! Yan no!" Jack cried; taking his mate into his arms. "Don' give up. Please Tiger. Share it baby. We'll fight together Yan." Harkness decided; pulling the Seraphim into a kiss. "Let me help you baby. Fight for Jax." Harkness pleaded; kissing Ianto's mark. Moving his mate's lips to his matching one.

"No! They can't!" The now powerless Siren whined as she watched the glow surround both of them.

"For the love Cooper!" John griped before knocking her out. He knew he'd have his own actions to answer for. The beta knew better than to run however.


	28. Gwen Cooper's Last Chance

To John it felt like hours had passed. To Ianto and Jack it was an eye-blink. Their bond had saved them; neutralizing the weapon's poison just in time. His body was already shutting down. Jones couldn't have told Harkness, what to do. Somehow the Werewolf, had known anyway.

Gwen was currently bound to a chair with hand cuffs. Hart was keeping an eye trained on her anyway. Looking especially pleased with himself. The Seraphim didn't ask. He looked up as his mate turned; spitting a mouthful of acid to the floor.

They all watched as the wood sizzled and blackened. Surprisingly John walked over with a bottle of water and a trash can. Jack took them and rinsed out his mouth a few times. "Don't think we're not going to deal with you." Harkness snarled at Hart as Ianto fainted.

"I know Jack. I run, I'm dead, I know that." The chameleon sighed; starting to pull Gwen along with the chair into the bedroom. At least he had a telly to watch in there; while he waited for his punishment to be decided.

**~TTwY~**

Ianto woke as Jack brushed a cool cloth over his forehead. "Cariad?"

"I'm here Yan."

"So week…" Jones rasped; closing his eyes.

"Tell me what to do baby, what do you need?" Jack pleaded; hating seeing his strong mate reduced, to this.

"Anything?" The Seraphim replied skeptically.

"Anything Yan…please, let me help you." Harkness pressed; not expecting what his mate was going to ask of him.

"Even if…" Ianto swallowed and added. "I need you in me Jack, touching the mark wasn't enough."

"Then I'll fuck you till it is." The Werewolf promised with a smirk.

**~TTwY~**

They both sighed when Jack pressed into his mate. The thrusts were calm, unhurried and Ianto hummed in pleasure; Harkness was making love to him. Their duel mating bond buzzing; as it worked to expel the lasts of the poisons effects.

"Cariad, oh I love you so much." Jones sighed and added. "More my love, please more."

"Told you Yan. Anything, I'll do anything. You have, but to ask." Jack promised; yanking his mate closer, by the hips. Harkness upped his pace and his mate moaned; feeling so much better already. "Gods you feel so good." The Werewolf fairly growled. "Mine!"

"Always cariad."

Jack leaned in close his rhythm becoming erratic as his orgasm neared. Ianto leaned forward and kissed him muffling their cries as they crashed together.

**TTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwYTTwY**

They'd fucked twice more; Jack riding Ianto then the Seraphim riding his Werewolf. Harkness pleased to see most of his mate's strength returned.

Dressed; Jones toed the discarded blade with disgust. Telling Jack to go fill the bathtub with cold water. A few minutes later Ianto entered with a fair sized tray of ice and dumped it in then went to get tongs to handle the sword.

The Seraphim held the weapon from the floor and asked his mate to get John and Gwen.

Cooper was pleading with Jack to give her, her powers back. Studiously ignoring the scent of recent sex in the air; as she was dragged in by the chair she was cuffed to.

John followed; slightly weary, wondering what his punishment would be. He deserved what they gave him; he knew that, but he couldn't deny being scared.

"Former Siren Gwen Cooper!" Ianto bellowed and her head snapped up.

"You are charged with attempt to murder a judge and my pup he is carrying..." Jack added when she cut him off.

Realizing this wasn't going to go her way…"Saxon! It was Saxon! All of it!" Gwen wailed; trying to look contrite.

John actually snorted and Jones rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm done trying, you pathetic second class harpie wench." The Seraphim grumbled; lifting the bauble holding her powers and slamming it to the ground. Then dropping her weapon into the tub while she writhed.

John and even Jack gaped; waiting for what was going to happen next as Gwen disintegrated before their eyes.


	29. John's Choice

Jack recovered from the shock first; marveling at his mate's calmness. Ianto moved forward; frowning when the Werewolf flinched and unconsciously stepped back. The Seraphim sighed, turning to the bathroom; his ears and tail drooping.

Harkness felt a right arse and quickly followed. Leaving John passed out on the floor. "I'm sorry, after all she did, after all my posturing… She deserved it, you were fair I just…" Jack trailed off.

"Do you still want the marks?" Ianto asked hollowly; spinning a sapphire tipped feather in his fingers.

"Wha-what?"

"The duel mating. Lucky for you I'm a Seraphim now, a Judge. I can remove our marks."

"Yan stop!" Harkness yelped; spinning Jones around and slamming their lips together. "I love you, I'll always love you."

"Then why don't you trust me? Do you think that little of me, that I'd be so cruel?" Jones demanded.

"No I reacted to fast I… wait, are you telling me…"

"Judges can't kill Jack, even if the stupid bitch deserved it, seeing as she's tried to kill me twice now." The Seraphim grumbled; eyes narrowing.

"So, if you didn't kill her…"

"For now she's locked in the paperweight on my desk. Till I decide what animal form will piss her off more." Ianto snorted; snapping the feather and breaking the spell he had cast around it. "I need John to cooperate, so I tricked him, you as well apparently." Jones added as the feather burned to ashes in his fingertips.

"You are fuckin sexy as hell when you're annoyed. I'm an idiot and I think I need a spanking." Jack replied trying to look contrite.

Ianto leaned in to whisper in his mate's ear. Outlining all the naughty things he wanted to do to his Werewolf. Harkness bit back a moan, willing his cock to calm down. Hopefully dealing with Hart wouldn't take too long.

~TTwY~

John woke with a start; scrambling back till he hit the couch. "Please, I'm sorry, I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" The Shapeshifter wailed; holding his hands out.

"I'm not going to kill you, you pathetic worm." Ianto sneered then added, "Lucky for you I'm not even taking your powers."

"You-you're not?" John sputtered; thankful but incredulous.

"No. However, they will be bound to me. Should I chose, should you cross this pack again…"

"I won't I promise I won't."

"Shut up Hart he's not done." Harkness sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

John's mouth snapped shut.

"We will need a steward. Someone to be this pack's servant and guard, I want our pups protected. That's your penance John. Choose it and perhaps someday you may earn our trust. Or I will take your power and be done with you." Jones explained, plucking a small feather from his wings. "Palm flat and hold it there."

Knowing he had little choice; at least in this matter. Hart did as he was asked. The Seraphim placed the feather in the Shapeshifter's palm. It tingled, glowing strands wrapping around the object like twine only to disappear. Ianto snatched up the feather, the gold strands appearing to unwind only to wrap themselves around Jones's finger. They slowly disappeared; burning a silvery gold tattoo into the Seraphim's skin.

"An incantation will connect your power to me like a rope, unless I wish it, this cannot be taken or removed and furthermore only a Judge can use it." Ianto intoned; adding. "What is your choice John?"

"I'll be your steward, someday you'll trust me I know it!" Hart replied; standing tall.

"When Jax is born you will be called on. Within reason…enjoy your freedom till then." Jack offered as he and his mate slowly walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a chapter full of smut next time... so get ready!
> 
> Luv yah


	30. Thank You Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!
> 
> For Awaterejones, hope this makes you smile. :)

The spare room had been transformed. Jack hadn't known what to expect. It certainly wasn't this. Ianto lounged comfortably in a wingback in the corner. His chest and feet bare. Inky black trousers, button popped and hanging off his slim hips. He was twirling a black riding crop in his fingers. Suddenly he stopped twirling it. "Do you trust me Jack?"

Harkness answered without hesitation. Trying and failing to hide the desire already swirling through him. "Yes Yan, Always."

Jones eyes twinkled and his smile was blinding. Showing his mate his love before his expression hardened and he took on an authoritative attitude and pose. "Then this is where you stop talking and strip; while I tell you what's going to happen. Unless you safe word or the scene ends. Are we clear? You may speak when spoken to only."

The Werewolf was already stepping out of his shoes as his mate finished. Goddess Ianto was a natural at this Dom thing. The smooth and yet unforgiving authoritative tone making him shiver in anticipation. Harkness looked up as he unbuttoned his jeans. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, you were a right wanker today and as of now you're mine to punish as I see fit. What's your safe word?" The Seraphim asked, his tone still cool. His mate was naked save for the cuff and collar set. The Werewolf had just happened to have. Ianto had to actively fight his want to kneel before him and swallow that gorgeous half hard cock. He squeezed his fists to stay focused.

"Space, sir." Jack replied; kneeling and placing his hands behind his head in complete submission.

"I want you to know, I will let you cum, but only when I say and only because it pleases me."

It hadn't been a question. So Harkness simply nodded. Then his mate rose; walking to him and circling like he had the night of his transformation. The crop ran along his skin and the Werewolf suppressed a moan when it traced a line down his dick. Then, just as quick his Yan was sitting back in the chair. Harkness's ears perking at the sound of his mate lowering his zip.

"Come here."

Jack silently obeyed, moving so he was kneeling before Ianto; waiting for further instructions.

"I want you to blow me first. Then we'll see about that spanking." Jones decided and the Werewolf shuffled forward the last few inches. The Seraphim sighed as his cock slid past Harkness's lips.

Jack hummed happily, enjoying seeing his mate's pleasure.

Ianto's hips were subtlety thrusting. His mate was always good, could get him off in record time. Even knowing the Werewolf was focused on Jones pleasure he still decided to tease a little. He clenched his hand in Jack's hair and his lover blinked up at him. "Sucking my dick that much of a chore for you Harkness? Want off your knees that bad?"

He let Ianto's cock go with a final slurp. "No sir, of course not." The Werewolf replied emphatically. Playing at being repentant even though he knew his mate was only teasing him.

"Continue." Jones demanded imperiously and his lover was like an excited puppy. Determined to show his master just how good he could be.

Jack drew it out, doing his best to give his mate pleasure, but keep him teetering on that razor edge. Apparently he had made it back into Ianto's good graces. The Seraphim wanted him to wank himself, put on a show while he came down his mate's pretty throat. He moaned around the lovely engorged dick in his mouth as he started to stroke his own member in long pulls.

**~TTwY~**

He shivered a little in anticipation. Knowing the teasing to follow; Ianto had let his mate finish. After he'd cleaned up his mess, he'd been instructed to turn and get on all fours. Harkness could hear Jones as he moved around the room sure he'd be shown or told what was going to happen.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

The crop was back, almost caressing his skin. The Werewolf's breathing hitched. "I'm glad the sight is pleasing to you sir." Jack's voice trembled as the soft leather tip ran along his spine then over his arse.

Ianto lubed up a sizable plug, then exchanged his crop for a leather covered paddle. His mate moaned when Jones started to prepare his hole. He decided to taunt the Werewolf, "Fuck my fingers Jack. Show me how bad you want it. You better not cum yet though. Don't you dare cum!"

Harkness started to move his hips; pushing back on his mate's hand. He actually mewled when the fingers were replaced. Being stretched by the buzzing plug as the Seraphim put it in was nowhere near as bad as he had anticipated. It was the sudden stinging smack of the paddle that had him yelping.

"You rejected your mate Jack, why?" Ianto asked after two more swings.

"I… The trick, the show of power. It scared me sir." Harkness replied; eyes closed, head held low, ashamed.

"It really hurt, Jack…"

"Oh Yan…" The Werewolf whimpered; forgetting the game for a second. He could feel the heat of Ianto's skin seep through his back as he was held. "I'm so sorry."

**~TTwY~**

The heat lifted and Jack knew his mate had smelled his arousal. The scene was un-paused.

"You'll get 10 and you'll thank me for each one!" Ianto informed and Harkness complied. The tip of the plug brushing his prostate each time.

The paddle hit the final time, "Thank you, sir. Please, sir. Please fuck me, oh please." Jack whined; feeling like he'd explode if he had to wait any longer.

Jones smirked, running fingertips along his mate's lovely reddened arse cheeks. He leaned down, carefully removing the plug before slamming in deep. Harkness howled as the Seraphim drove hard; loving the heat emenating from the Werewolf's abused skin. "My mate, Mine!" Ianto hissed and added, "Cum Jack! Cum Now!"

"Oh Gods!" Jack cried; rearing back into his mate's almost brutal thrusts as he shattered.

Jones joined the howling as the Werewolf's inner muscles clamped. He snapped his hips twice more; going as deep as he could before filling his mate.

"I hope you know I'm going to misbehave all the damn time if this is the result." Harkness informed.

The Seraphim just chuckled.


	31. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chap of Janto smut!
> 
> Enjoy!

He squared off with his mate. Sitting back on his haunches, watching Jack prance and wriggle. Waiting for his move, while the black wolf snarled, yipped, and snorted playfully.

They had searched for Saxon and even Lisa for days. No trace of them was found. Finally, Jack dragged his mate on Holiday. In the wide expanse of the Harkness summer home, they could be in full animal form. Ianto had to admit, it was starting to help his stress levels.

His head swiveled as Jack tugged at his tail. He smirked as he let out a warning growl. The black wolf grinned, tugged again and scampered away. Ianto had barely started to show, Harkness often muzzling and crooning at his belly anyway. His mate rounded a bush, then trotted back tongue wagging, bum wiggling like a new pup or cub.

Ianto shook his head with a chuckle. Barking once, twice before zipping past Jack. Out of nowhere he ran past again, urging Jack to follow. With a happy, yip, he turned and followed his mate. The white, now winged wolf loped along blithely as Jack caught up. Jumping onto his mate's back, with a playful growl. They tumbled and rolled, landing at the bank of a stream. Ianto realized this had been the place of his dreams. Not the Torchwood grounds like he thought.

Jack managed to gain the upper hand. Ianto gave a whimpering yowl as his mate scruffed him. The black wolf's tongue sliding across the mating mark. Not enough to make his mate cum, but he could smell the arousal spiking. The white wolf was keening and Harkness eagerly mounted him.

Ianto howled as Jack thrust forward. Filling the hot channel, he'd been presented with. Harkness joined in the howl as he pounded into his mate. How great was it that fucking, in any form, was what strengthened their bond and gave them strength?

They shuddered through their respective orgasms, a nip at the mark sending more ripples of pleasure through Ianto. After a quick revitalizing kip, Jack had stood and padded over to lap at the cool stream water. He never imagined Ianto would actually dive in or drench him as he shook his fur into Seraphim form.

Naked Seraphim, still slightly damp, stroking an impressive hard on. "Hands and knees Jack, prepare yourself for me."

Harkness rushed to comply. Sucking on his fingers as there was no lube. Ianto moaned as he watched his mate spread himself open. "Please Yan…" The Werewolf whined. Groaning as the Seraphim pushed home. Jones's hand reached over Jack's hip and started to stroke his cock. Almost agonizingly slow, like the glide of his cock in the Werewolf's arse. "More, oh Gods harder!"

"No! You are mine cariad and I'll fuck you how I please." Ianto growled, with a sharp slap to Jack's arse. The Werewolf whined, but nodded. His mate continuing with the unhurried pace. "I want to enjoy everything, my beautiful mate, I want to watch you writhe in pleasure." Jones purred, giving a rapid burst of thrusts before slowing down again.

Jack whimpered and moaned, muscles flexing as he nodded. He could feel his mate's pleasure as their bond thrummed. "Gods Yan!"

The Seraphim continued the delicious torture. Smacking his mate each time he tried to force a change in pace. By the moans, Ianto guessed, Harkness was enjoying the spanking. Finally, Jones simply lost it. Yanking the Werewolf back by the hips and snapping his own hard and fast.

Jack never stood a chance and his orgasm hit without warning. His inner muscles clamping around his mate's length, causing Ianto to spill deep within his body. They both collapsed in a breathless heap whispering I love you, into each other's skin.

The outside world forgotten for another day.


	32. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chap before it ends with a longer one next time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

This was new. He was used to waking up Jack this way. He'd never been on the receiving end. At least during a 'wake up call' that is. Ianto stretched and turned, leaving himself open to his mate's eager nuzzle and questing tongue. He couldn't help it, when his fingers wound into the Werewolf's hair. Blue alighted on blue, as Jack took Ianto's morning erection into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the already weeping head.

The Seraphim cried out and arched as slick fingers probed the muscle of his loosened hole. Still slightly relaxed from last night's, eager, 'activities'. Jack started to suck his mate's cock in earnest, as he slid two fingers past the small resistance they met.

"Gods, cariad!" Ianto cried. "Please, so…empty."

Jack's eyes gleamed as he began to scissor his fingers. Replacing his mouth with his hand and slick fingers with his even slicker length. Once he was sure, his mate was ready. "Gonna give you all of me Yan." The Werewolf purred as Ianto's legs, wrapped around his waist. "Gods, I will never get enough of you." He sighed, starting to thrust; as he leaned down for a kiss.

The Seraphim accepted it easily. His moans swallowed, while his mate kept an unhurried yet steady pace. "Nor I, you. My gorgeous mate." Ianto murmured as Jack's forehead touched his. "Feels like we were made for each other." He panted when his mate sped up. They were making love, not just fucking and the bond between them was singing.

"I love you so much Yan." Jack cried, gently running his hands over the subtle bump in his mate's abdomen. Moving lower he yanked at the Seraphim's hips, pulling them up into his thrusts. It was such a great way to wake up in the morning. Either giving or receiving, he found he didn't much care, which.

"I love you too Jack." Ianto panted, throwing his head back as his orgasm snuck up on him. The Werewolf grunting and thrusting erratically till he followed with a howl.

**~TTwY~**

The holiday was coming to a close. Two more days and it was back to Torchwood high. Though since becoming a Seraphim; Ianto now took a lot of the same classes Jack did. It gave them more time together. That was always a good thing.

He knew they would track Saxon down eventually. He just hoped they were ready for whatever the bastard had planned. Maybe it would end up never happening. That would be just fine with him. If something did happen, the knowledge Judges couldn't kill. Made it less likely, there would be bloodshed.

Ianto scampered by with a picnic basket and Jack promptly stopped thinking about it. Deciding to go investigate as to what his sexy, sneaky, mate was planning.


	33. Deep Magic

"You're not easy to track, you know that!" Jack whined, as he finally found his mate deep in the trees. Surrounded by an old outcropping of stones, moss, and giant tree roots.

"Flying as a small bird, does not leave tracks to follow cariad." Ianto chuckled; watching as the Werewolf changed, slipping into his mate's lap. "There is Deep Magic here my love." He sighed, stroking the form's silky fur and the black wolf peered up at him. "I never thought I'd find another spot like this and right in your back yard no less." The Seraphim mused and Harkness cocked his head quizzically. "Do you really love me, Jack?"

The Werewolf changed back, abruptly and sat up. "You know I do Yan, always!" He yelped. Wondering why his mate was suddenly questioning him.

"Seraphims, the Judges are almost immortal. We've mated, yes and I never thought it could be more. Never thought I could give you more. But this place Jack, if you want it we can seal the bond. A Seraphim heir, Jack!"

"Ianto what are you talking about? What are you asking me?" Harkness replied, confused.

"If we seal the bond there's a chance for Seraphim offspring. Sealed bonds are for life Jack. You won't become a Seraphim exactly, but somethings will change, your lifespan will match mine."

Harkness grabbed for his mate. "You mean I can have you for basically forever?"

The Seraphim felt a weight lifting from his chest at Jack's, obvious excitement. "Yes cariad." Ianto replied breathlessly after they kissed. "Truly, you want this? To be mine, for eternity."

"Yes Yan, I want you, forever, I want you."

"Then ride me, right here, right now. I'll take you and give you me. The deep magic and the old gods as witness. You are mine! As I am yours." Jones husked; laying back as he spread his arms wide. "I can't touch you yet Jack, you have to prove you want this." He explained as he sighed, closing his eyes. Still half expecting the Werewolf, to just get up and walk away. Refusing to watch; for fear of the rejection that may come.

"Watch me Yan." Jack commanded and his mate groaned at the site of Harkness preparing himself. "Can you slick yourself or do I get to do that too?" He purred with a coy smile.

"All you cariad. I give myself to you. It must be your choice what to take." Ianto answered with a smile. Groaning again as he was sucked into full hardness. Jack's saliva acting as lube.

The Werewolf climbed over his mate's hips. Lining up and impaling himself as he sank down. "Gods Yan! Ugh... Yes...Mine...Always! Mine!" Harkness cried. His mate grunting, near writhing in want as he watched Jack play with his own body. All while slowly working his arse up and down. While it held the Seraphim's cock in its tight channel. Surprised when his release hit without warning.

Suddenly Ianto reared up and rolled them. Pulling himself from his mate; only to crawl forward and impale himself on Jack's, still hard. cock. They both groaned, the Werewolf's arms spreading wide, albeit reluctantly. The Seraphim continued to moan, having used Jack's own spent cum for slick. "My mate, Mine!" Ianto hissed as he rode the Werewolf hard.

"Gods yes, Yan! Take it! Take all of me." Harkness cried and Ianto's wings flared out. Creating a cage around them. Ethereal light was glowing, the sun like a spotlight on them. "Cum for me Yan, we can go together baby." Jack husked feeling a second orgasm building in him.

They both howled their release. The bond near exploding; then steadying at a happy hum. Ianto huffing out a laugh as he lazily, regarded his mate. Jack had ears and a tail, even in his human form. Black, sleek and shiny, yet still soft. He reached out to stroke them and Harkness purred. "No wings, but you'll be stronger now, more agile."

"Can I shapeshift?"

"Not like a Chameleon or Hart, Seraphim loose that ability when they awaken, but we gain others like strength and access to the magic. We can use a spell to change."

"I need the wings for the magic don't I? You always use the feathers in a spell..."

"Sorry cariad, some things are just for Judges." Ianto lamented.

**~TTwY~**

He caught Jack checking himself out in the mirror again. Snorting as he brushed by to pack up their toiletries. Looking over as the Werewolf wiggled his bum and watched the full, fluffy tail, twitch. There was glee and mirth sparkling in his eye, as he did it again.

"Keep shaking your bum like that and I'll throw you over my knee." The Seraphim growled. Harkness's breath hitched and his eyes darkened. "Itching for a trip to that spare room are you?"

"Maybe." Jack purred, walking over to give his mate a kiss. "Let's just get back first. Yeah?"

Fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You! One and all for your support and love of Then There was You!
> 
> I have no idea if and/or when, but this story is very much left open to sequels. One shot's or a story of one shot's in the verse are always possible as well. :)


End file.
